


K Is for Kidding

by girlintheglen



Series: The ABC Affair [11]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 05:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11284572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlintheglen/pseuds/girlintheglen





	K Is for Kidding

"Kalamazoo is a real place, I assure you." Napoleon Solo sometimes wondered how his friend's mind really worked. ' _Ah, all work and no play, that's the problem_ ', was his thought concerning Kalamazoo and Kuryakin.

Illya Kuryakin had heard many strange things in his life since leaving the Soviet Union, not the least of which was the names people gave to the towns and villages in which they lived. So far he thought that England and the United States led the way with their peculiar penchant for naming villages and towns in such a way as to provoke a response, or a rebuttal.

"Kalamazoo is in Michigan, I know that Napoleon. I am well aware of what Kalamazoo is, I just find it difficult to appreciate the reasoning, or lack of it, that should have inspired people to choose it for the name of their city. The first thing that comes to my mind is a... _a kazoo_."

Napoleon resisted for a few seconds.

"Gesundheit."


End file.
